


Comfort

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester gives the best hugs, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: After a hunt goes bad and Sam is hurt, Dean is there to comfort you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Dean but hey, here’s something cute with him!
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr! oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

It was your fault. Sam was in the hospital because you royally screwed up the hunt – you let the demon get away, Sam was scratched and deadly injured. While the injury looked more like a bear attack, it was still on you that Sam was lying in a hospital bed and meant that Dean was the only one that could still properly hunt.

The warm water of the shower soothed the aching bones and muscles in your body as it cascaded down you. Droplets of now watered down blood that had caught onto you trickled down your body and disappeared into the drain, never to be seen again. You weren’t sure if the blood that was on you was your own or belonged to Sam.

“You alright in there?” Dean’s voice followed through the door of the bathroom, knocking lightly.

“Uh, I’m fine!” You called out, switching off the water. “I’m nearly done…”

“Just checking in on you, I’m ordering in so let me know what you want.”

Was Dean just going to act like nothing was wrong? You slid out of the shower, wrapping the off-white motel towel around you and dried off. You wiped the mirror, staring at your reflection and lowered your head, it wasn’t right; Sam should have been in the motel with you both.

You had to go, you couldn’t stick around while you were a liability to their safety.

Pulling on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, you headed out the bathroom, hanging the towel up to dry but still slid one around your neck to stop your hair from dripping onto your shirt.

“You look like shit.” Was all that came from Dean’s lips when you finally exited the bathroom and sat down at the table with him. He raised an eyebrow as you lowered your head, biting your bottom lip. “Hey, Sam’s going to be alright, stop beating yourself up.”

“Dean… Look, I’m… I’m gonna take off when Sam’s out the hospital.”

“Take off? What are you planning on doing that for?” There was concern in his voice, raising an eyebrow at you.

“Because I’m a damn liability, Dean. You saw what happened today, Sam’s in the hospital because of me!” You snapped across at him, hands clenching the towel around your neck. “You can’t say that I’m a good enough hunter, I might as well just go home!”

“Stop being stupid.” Dean hardly ever raised his voice at you but when he did, it was normally because he wanted to truly make sure you were okay or were talking complete horseshit. “You’re a damn good hunter, you messed up, and everyone messes up when they first start out. It’s not a big deal, Sam did what he thought was right and that was protecting you.”

You just nodded your head, Dean getting up from his chair and walked over to you, pulling you into a hug when he made you stand up. You let out a breathy sigh of content, closing your eyes as you sank into the hug.

“Sam is gonna be fine, trust me. He always pulls through. You’re not going anywhere… We’re going to get this demon together and I’ll help you. Train you more, whatever it takes.”

“Thank you…”


End file.
